1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setter and a method for manufacturing a ceramic substrate for baking a ceramic green sheet to form a ceramic substrate, and to a ceramic substrate manufactured by the method.
2. Related Background Art
One of the conventional techniques of this type is, for example, a jig for baking of electronic components described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-104891. This electronic component baking jig is constructed in the structure in which a surface layer containing a zirconia material such as zirconia or stabilized zirconia 99.5% or more by weight is formed on a base. The Application Laid-Open No. 2002-104891 describes that when an electronic component containing ceramics is mounted and baked on the surface layer, the electronic component can be prevented from being contaminated and it becomes feasible to produce the electronic component with high quality demonstrating stable characteristics.